1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to an anchor device for a fence post that will resist withdrawal of the post after installation.
2. Prior Art
Once a fence post has been installed in the ground, it may be subject to upward or tilting forces for a number of reasons. The fence post may be subject to upward movement by ground heaving due to changes in the weather. The ground post may be subject to upward movement where the post is in a low lying area compared to other posts. When the posts are connected by wires to form a fence, the wires may provide an upward force. Finally, the posts may be stolen, vandalized or otherwise tampered with.
Problems from fence post withdrawal have previously been recognized. Abbott, Jr. (U.S. Pat. No. 4,663,902) discloses a strap around a cylindrical fence post which may be retrofitted to an existing installed post. Hindmarsh (U.S. Pat. No. 1,169,821) discloses swinging anchor plates which are produced as a part of the fence post.
Many fence posts used in ranching and agricultural applications are T-shaped in cross-section with a pair of arms and an extending leg. The fence post is constructed of a rigid metal so that it may be hammered or otherwise driven into the ground. These fence posts often have a opening in the leg at the base of the post.
There remains a need for a fence post anchor device that may be secured to existing T-shaped fence posts and installed prior to driving the post into the ground.
There remains a need for a fence post anchor device that can be driven into the ground with the fence post without axial slippage or movement.